


Facedown (Joshler)

by shamelessc



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, References to Drugs, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessc/pseuds/shamelessc
Summary: Josh Dun lives up to the stoner-with-a-bad-past stereotype more than anyone. With his constant bad attitude and red-tinted eyes, it's pretty obvious. The bad past part though... is something no one knows and something no one will expect.Tyler Joseph, on the other hand, doesn't live up to any stereotypes. He's just an average teenager with his average every day life and his average grades. But becoming best friends with Josh Dun's sister kind of ruins the whole "average" vibe he's achieved.





	1. He's A Douchebag

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Wattpad too. @/shamelessc
> 
> Also, Ashley is Ashley Dun. Not Halsey.

       Lots of people say highschool is awful, but truthfully, it wasn't all that bad. Yes, there was the occasional asshole, and there was that one group of people that somehow everyone knew. That was really the only cliché thing about it all.

       Well, those things and the few people that lived up to stereotypes. Tyler wasn't one of them, but his best friend, Ashley, was. With her choice of comfy clothing, her hair always being in a ponytail, and her seemingly permanent resting bitch face, you'd expect her to hate school and everyone in it and be in some writing club where everyone writes depressing stories and poems.

       And if you thought that, you're correct.

       Tyler though, he didn't know where he stood. People knew him, they liked him. Some hated him for no reason at all. He got average grades and had a good home life with a supportive mom and dad. But Ashley didn't.

       Tyler remembered the first day he visited her house in their sophomore year. He had walked inside expecting to hear greetings from her parents, but there was nothing. He had asked her where her parents were, and she scoffed at that and said, "Business trips" with air quotes. Then she had added, "They're workaholics. It pisses me off that me and Josh never get to try and bond with them, though I guess I should be happy that they are trying to make money for our family."

       Tyler only talked to them about three times since he became friends with Ashley. And based on the rare and exciting grin on her face as she walked toward him, he'd be seeing them for the fourth time.

       "Tyler!" She exclaimed, dodging past people to get to her friend. He raised an eyebrow in amusement as she snapped at someone with a glare when they shoved her, but that giddy smile came back instantly.

       "What's up, Ash?" Tyler chirped, balancing his backpack on his knee as he shoved his books inside of it.

       "Josh texted me in seventh period that our parents are home," she said. _I was right_ , Tyler thought to himself proudly.

       "That's great news!" Tyler exclaimed, unable to not smile when he saw his friend's happy expression. It was contagious. Her face was practically lighting up the room with how hard she was beaming.

       "I know," she breathed. "Now hurry up, you're coming with me."

       "What? Why?" Tyler whined. "Your dad _hates_ me." It was true; when he first met Ashley's father, he was glaring at him so harshly that he felt like he was melting into the ground. That man was terrifying.

       "He doesn't hate you," Ashley scoffed. "He just believes you're trying to get into my pants."

       "But I'm not. Plus, even though I'm bi, I would never be interested in _you_ ," Tyler joked, scrunching his nose up in faux disgust.

       "Asshole!" Ashley growled, making Tyler yelp before running off to try and get away from her. She could really pack a punch if she needed to, and it hurt like hell.

       "Truce!" Tyler shouted when he had run out of breath. He stopped and held his hands up in surrender, chuckling at the annoyed look on Ashley's face.

       "Let's just go before I change my mind and decide to run you over," she grumbled. Tyler grinned mischievously, but didn't say anything as he followed her to her car.

       Once they were inside, Ashley reached over and rummaged through the box she had in the backseat of her car that was filled with a bunch of CDs.

       "Found it!" She exclaimed, holding up a Bad Suns album called _Language & Perspective. _Tyler took it from her and put it in so she could back out of the parking lot.

       Once the disc was in and the first song was playing, Ashley wasted no time reciting the song by heart. She overdramatically flipped her hair and pretended she was singing into a microphone by using her phone to do so.

       "Beautiful," Tyler said sarcastically, clapping slowly.

       "I know," she winked, pushing her hair out of her face.

       "Wait, did your parents even tell you they were coming ho - " Tyler tried to ask, but was interrupted by Ashley's gasp of excitement. She turned the volume of the song up with a cheer.

       "This one is my favorite!" She exclaimed, rolling the windows down for added effect. Tyler just rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement.

       She was one of a kind.

 

 

      

       "And welcome to my humble abode," Ashley declared while parking outside of her house. She killed the engine and stared at her house for a few seconds before scrambling out of the car quickly.

       "I've been here a million times before, why are you welcoming me?" Tyler questioned, unable to keep himself from smiling as Ashley skipped up the driveway happily, full of energy.

       "Because I can!" She called back, gesturing for Tyler to hurry up. He huffed but did as he was told, shrugging off his backpack once he stepped inside the house, the cool air hitting his flushed face instantly.

       Tyler looked around as Ashley called for her parents. Everything looked the exact same. Every time her parents came home, there would be suitcases in the middle of the hallway and loud chatter either in the kitchen or living room. But there was none of that this time around.

       Tyler glanced at his friend, saddened by the hopeless expression on her face. She noticed it too.

       He followed after her without a word and into the kitchen, and that frown on her lips morphed into an angry scowl at the sight of her older brother. He sat on top of the counter, cigarette in between his fingers. His eyes panned over to them, and he perked up.

       "Welcome home, sis. And Tyler," Joshua greeted, and Tyler shook his head. He lied to his own sister, didn't he?

       "You're not supposed to be smoking," she said angrily, stomping over to her sibling. She snatched the cigarette out of his grip and put it out by pressing it against the side of the sink. She turned on the water and let the ashes trickle down the drain. Then, she opened the window behind Josh and flicked it out.

       "Dumbass," she muttered, brushing her hands back and forth against each other.

       Josh frowned. "That was my last one."

       "I don't give a shit," she spat. "Now tell me why the hell you lied to me about mom and dad being home?"

       Joshua shrugged, running a hand through his curly brown locks. "So you could come home and make me dinner. I don't know how to make anything."

       Ashley gaped at him, giving her brother a bewildered look. "Are you serious? Go make your own fucking sandwich, shitstain."

       With that said, she flicked him off before spinning around and storming out of the room. Tyler quickly followed behind her, feeling incredibly awkward. He always had to witness them fight and argue, and they never failed to make him feel uncomfortable.

       "I hate that prick," Ashley said, letting out a scream of frustration as she buried her face in her pillow. Tyler smiled weakly, rubbing her back reassuringly.

       After a few minutes of her ranting about how much she despised her brother, Ashley stopped suddenly. Tyler looked up at her, arching an eyebrow at the look on her face.

       "What?" He asked cautiously. He could practically see the wheels and cogs spinning around in her head.

       "We should get back at him," she suggested giddily. "Let's sneak his phone and text one of his sidechicks and call her by the wrong name. She'll come over and interrogate his ass."

       "Ashley, no," Tyler said in a warning tone.

       "Ashley, yes," Ashley replied, leaning closer.

       "Ashley..."

       " _Tyler_..."

       Tyler sighed. "Fuck it, let's do it."

       "Yes!" She cheered, getting off the bed quickly. Tyler rubbed his face in his hands slowly. This was _such_ a bad idea.

 


	2. He's A Douchebag II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Ashley's little prank has one of Josh's "sidechicks" come over, and she yells at Josh as his sister and her friend watch from afar. Later, Tyler stands up to Josh, which results in Tyler becoming curious about his past.

The whole "messaging one of Josh's girlfriends" thing turned out to be a terrible idea. After doing the little prank, she ended up coming over to the Dun house to yell at Josh. And _God,_ did she yell.

       Tyler and Ashley were peeking into the kitchen when she stormed in there, and Tyler had to slap a hand over Ashley's mouth to keep her from laughing out loud. The girl was small, but with how angry she was, Tyler knew she could pack a hard punch if she was pissed enough.

       And right then, she was _pissed._

       "You were cheating on me?" She shouted angrily, and Tyler winced. He felt kinda bad for her. She believed Josh was faithful, but turns out, he wasn't. Not at all.

       Josh rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging his broad shoulders. "To be fair, we were never dating in the first place, sweetheart."

       The girl's whole figure seemed to go slack at his words. Her hands curled into fists at her sides, and Tyler could almost see her shaking. From anger or sadness, he didn't know. It could've been both.

       "You're an asshole," she managed to get out. "A f-fucking player. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!"

       "I mean, she's not wrong," Ashley mumbled, and Tyler slapped her shoulder harshly, making her hiss in pain. She gave her friend a quick glare before watching her brother and his ex (was that what she was now?) interact.

       Josh sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm aware," he stated, seemingly bored.

       "Fuck you!" She cried, hand shooting out and making contact with Josh's cheek. His head snapped to the side due to the force, and his eyes widened for a split second, fear passing through quickly, before that neutral expression took over once more.

       "I've already done that," he shot back, grinning. "And you weren't that good."

       "I hope you get what you fucking deserve!" She snapped, starting to back away. "I hope someone breaks your heart so you know exactly how I feel."

       With that said, she turned around to leave. Tyler and Ashley immediately slipped away and waited until she was gone and the front door shut. When it did, they made their way inside the kitchen where Josh stood, leaning over the counter with narrowed eyes aimed at the marble top. He didn't seem angry or annoyed. He seemed... guilty. He regretted it. But his eyes were glazed over as if he was remembering something.

       "That was... interesting," Ashley spoke, blinking a few times in surprise.

       Josh chuckled bitterly, glancing over at the two teenagers with dull eyes. "Funny prank," he growled sarcastically. "That was an asshole move."

       Tyler frowned, stepping forward. "And you lying to your sister wasn't?" He retorted, crossing his arms with his head held high.

       Josh scoffed. "I don't know why the fuck you're acting all high and mighty right now, but - "

       "And I don't know why you are either," Tyler interrupted, maintaining eye contact no matter how much he hated it. He wanted to look away, but he needed to hold his ground.

      Josh frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

        _It means I can tell you used to not be this much of a dick. This is an act,_ Tyler thought to himself, but instead he said, "I think you know exactly what the hell it means."

       Josh's gaze hardened, and he looked over at his little sister. "Get your little boyfriend here under control," he said, glancing at Tyler momentarily before looking back at Ashley.

       She sighed. "He's not my boyfriend," she told him. "He's like a brother to me."

       Tyler nodded in agreement, dropping his arms to his sides. Josh grunted, pushing himself off the counter and crossing his arms against his chest.

       "I need a cigarette," he muttered to himself. He went to walk past Tyler, but he stopped right beside him first. He leaned down, lips almost touching his ear.

       "Ever try to pull shit like that with me again, and I won't hesitate to hurt you," he whispered in a threatening tone. Tyler clenched his jaw, hating that his words made anxiety spark up inside of him.

       He didn't reply. Josh straightened up again and slammed his shoulder against Tyler's as he walked away, making the brunette stumble slightly. He glared at Josh's retreating form, rubbing his shoulder absently. It was throbbing, a small amount of pain present.

       "What did he say to you?" Ashley asked, concerned. "I'll yell at him. Fight him if I have to. I have fists of motherfucking steel."

       Tyler chuckled, shaking his head. "You can't even kill a spider, I don't think you would be able to fight your brother."

       "Hey, spiders are terrifying," she said defensively, a small pout on her face.

       Tyler rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure they are."

       "They are!" She whined, immediately launching into a mini rant about how spiders are "small, deadly little shits."

       But Tyler wasn't listening as she rambled on and on. Spiders were the last thing on his mind, the first being Josh. He felt uneasy around him, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something causing him to make people feel that way around him. Uneasy. Weary. Scared, even. As if he did that on purpose to get people to stay away.

       As much as Tyler wanted to find out, he knew it wasn't any of his business. And plus, Josh would probably kill him before he could.

       He could ask Ashley (still wasn't his business), but he had a feeling she didn't know either. If she did, she'd probably be softer around him. More careful. That's just how she was. When she learned something about a person that was sad, she would become a lot kinder. Tyler learned that very quickly.

       For the rest of the day, Tyler stayed with Ashley in her room, playing music as they worked on homework together. That's the only way they got stuff done. By doing it together.

       Though despite the music, he could hear muffled crying. At least that's what he thought it was. But he didn't let it consume his thoughts and pushed it aside despite the nagging feeling in his chest.

       It was none of his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
